


Aunt Alice

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [358]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where we find out who Meryl's birth mother is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aunt Alice

**Author's Note:**

> “Where’s Meryl?” Phil asked when he noticed the whole team hanging out in the living room. 

“She’s sleeping. Clint’s sleeping too, by the way.” Bruce responded with a quick glance at Phil.

“You know I had to make mac and cheese this afternoon?” Tony pointed out, “Apparently, steamed broccoli is gross. Had to buy a cartoonishly gigantic lollipop too.” Tony grumbled.

“Meryl was behaved though. She ate her vegetables and everything.” Steve smiled.

Phil walked towards them and sat next to Natasha, “I know Tony’s kidding, but somehow that isn’t outside the realm of possibility for Clint.”

The others hummed their agreement. 

“Agent Coulson, if you do not mind my asking, who is Meryl’s birth mother?” Thor asked.

“Why do you ask?”

“Curiosity. Is she someone you just met?”

“I highly doubt that.” Tony scoffed. “With Agent’s anal tendencies - gay pun intended - I think it’s more likely that they held auditions to for the mom to be.” 

“They could have adopted her.” Steve shrugged. “Bruce?”

“Hmm, I don’t think so. Meryl is genetically related to Phil, so…”

Tony clapped his hands and pointed at Phil. “Past marriage! No? It’s definitely some girl you were in a relationship with and you knocked her up! Then she left you with Meryl! That’s totally it, right?”

“No.” Phil answered, not deigning to explain further.

Bruce tapped on his tablet a few more times and raised both eyebrows. “It’s Natasha. Natasha’s the mother.” 

“What?” Natasha asked, speaking for the first time since the whole conversation started. It’s not that she didn’t care, it’s just that Meryl was her niece. She didn’t care where she came from. She only cared that Meryl still saw her and called her Aunt Tasha.

“Meryl, she has your genetic signature.” Bruce answered, showing Natasha the tablet. Natasha grabbed the tablet and studied the variables on the screen. Everything pointed to the same thing: Meryl is-

“She’s not from Natasha.” Phil cleared the whole thing up, “She is a Romanoff though.” and messed the whole thing back up again.

“What?” Natasha asked again. It seemed like the only acceptable question at the moment. 

“Alice volunteered.” Phil told her as if that explained everything. And it did, at least to Natasha. “We thought you knew.” Phil drew his eyebrows in concern.

Natasha shook her head. “Alice never told me anything. I was deep undercover for two years, I didn’t even notice.”

“I- I don’t- We never wanted to keep this from you. You have to know that.” 

“I do. Why wouldn’t she tell me though?”

Phil shrugged. “When I asked what we could do to repay her, she said she wasn’t doing it for us, she said she was doing it for you. She said that if you couldn’t carry the baby for us, then she’d do it for you. She knew how much this meant for you.” He held Natasha’s hand and squeezed it.

Natasha squeezed back and sighed. The room was silent until Natasha got up and smiled at Phil. “Excuse me. I need to make a phone call.” 

As soon as Natasha was gone, Tony raised a finger in the air. “Who exactly is Alice?” he asked.

Phil rolled his eyes at him and went back to watching whatever was on TV.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't get it, Alice is Natasha's sister
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/141254907181/i-thought-i-didnt-have-anything-to-do-for-a)


End file.
